A Single Mistake
by dsmldejection
Summary: Bella gets a papercut alone with a lustful Edward. Temptation and fighting with his inner beast. Now featuring EPOV! APOV in the future if you vote! I don't own. Rated M for light gore and possible language.
1. Chapter 1

Thoughts of Edward flooded my mind as usual. The fact that he never left my thoughts was something I rarely fought with, and this time was no different. With Charlie still at the station and Edward and I alone in the house, he was less controlled and let his hands roam my body. I sat in my chair at the kitchen table and he followed behind me, only stopping his endless search to hand me a large stack of envelopes. I read the return addresses and let out an exasperated huff and whined into his ear.

"Edward, we got into the school in Alaska, can't we stop? It's just a cover anyway." His honey-gold eyes lit with humor and I felt him smile _my _smile against my ear and whispered "Open them, love." I slid my finger, angrily and too quickly, under the flap and not until I felt Edward tighten his grasp on my shoulder did I stop to realize what was happening. I lifted my finger from the envelope to see a small cut in the second crease of my index finger. My heart sped up as I turned to look at Edward.

His suddenly coal-black eyes were fixated on the small drop of blood that formed there on my skin and his hand clenched tighter onto my shoulder, the other frozen in the air, halfway to the liquid.

"E-Edward, snap out of it. You-you're okay. Just... let go of me." I smiled half-heartedly and made the slightest move to stand up. This was a very bad idea.

The hand not yet touching me appeared around my wrist and the other tightened further on my other arm. I let out a muffled groan of pain and quieted, waiting for him to regain control. He moved his hand to the finger and gently squeezed, watching along side me as the droplet grew until it was dripping down towards his grasp. He was nothing if not an animal now. His head cocked to the side when the drop reached his hand and smiled as I braced myself for the worst. He slowly moved his hand- with my arm still in grasp- to his mouth and breathed in heavily before licking his hand and my finger to just below the cut itself. He squeezed again, this time nearly breaking it, and moved my finger to his mouth.

At first I enjoyed the slight playing his tongue did with my finger. The coolness of his mouth relieved any pain still left over from nearly snapping it. All this crossed my mind right up until he started sucking. It was so painful, it felt as though he was trying to suck all of my blood out of this tiny cut. Surely it couldn't be possible. But he was trying. His hand moved from my shoulder, revealing a massive bruise, and down my arm only to stop and hold on again at my forearm. I called out his name.

"Edward, stop this. Stop it you don't want to do this." I tried to move again and this only angered him. He tightened to an unimaginable strength and I kicked and screamed, anything to snap him out of it. The tears started to fall as I heard him grab hard enough to easily break my arm. I cried out and a hiss left my lips soon after. His grip loosened and he let my finger out of his mouth. I could tell he was coming back. I tried again.

"Edward, _please_. Edward listen to me. It's Bella that you're,... you're _hurting_. Please." He backed away and I stood, lifting my good arm to his face to stroke it. Not just for security for him, but to know we were okay.

_But we weren't._

_He ran to the door and stopped to look at me standing with my arm limp, hanging at my side._

"_I love you." The tears were coming like a broken levee now as he turned without a response and pulled out of the driveway._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: He guys. Well I got some pretty quick feed back with the last chapter, which is why I'm updating right now, once again past 11 at night. I'm attempting a new way to write at the moment, so I'm sorry if this story positively sucks because of it. Anyway, short chapters have become more and more appealing to me, so I'm doing that with this one. I think long chapters are difficult because they have to be LONG to get to a perfect place to stop. So at the moment, when I find a good place to stop, I stop. I hope you enjoy this one. It was really, kind of cool to write it, so I hope you get the same enjoyment.

R&R!

S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S

BPOV

A week went by before I saw him again. One painfully long week without _everything_. I did nothing. School was all I devoted myself to, for the stress of not passing. Alice was always there, but my first and only conversation with her had not gone well, so I decided it was in our best interest to stop asking about him.

* * *

Bella pulled into the parking lot and noticed her beloved's Volvo was in its normal place, just like any other cloudy day in Forks. But to her dismay, he did not arrive in it. Alice stepped out of the car, alone, as soon as Bella-- one arm in a sling and her finger securely confined in a little casing of its own-- arrived in front of it, a look of confusion and hurt painting her face. It took all Bella had to not break down in sobs at that very moment. Her realization of _his _absence caused her shoulders to slump. Her backpack slid off its place on her good shoulder, irritating her bruises with an exasperated hiss. Alice, noticing Bella's condition, nearly gasped and ran to her side, but stayed stationary.

"Hey, Alice. How are you?" She smiled half-heartedly and kept her distance for reasons she was unsure of.

"Hi, Bella. I'm holding up all right. How about you? I see you didn't do anything with your hair this morning." She smiled and Bella giggled a bit, but the mood dragged her laughter down quickly.

A deafeningly silent moment pierced the two until one finally thought of something to say.

"Alice I... I'm so sorry." A tear streaked down the side of her face to her jaw and Alice grasped her in a comfortingly strong hold.

"Oh, Bella." And that was all that was said. Silence continued until lunch, where Bella sat across from her friend and her prop-food.

"Alice, where did he go? I can't stand not knowing where he is." She looked down in frustration and Alice thought of a way to answer.

"I really can't tell. Many places have been considered, but as soon as he heads in the direction to somewhere, he changes his mind and goes the complete opposite direction. He's avoiding me. I know it." Soon after, Bella stood with Alice and they walked to their respective classes.

* * *

Life continued at a snails pace for the rest of the week. Bella never spoke his name. It was too painful. She felt herself backing towards her hole again. She could see it clearly over her shoulder, but couldn't stop herself from moving into it. Without Edward, she had nothing to live for. Nothing to 'revolve around', as her mother had once said. So with the absence of the gravitational pull, she was redirecting to the black hole. She thought of Jacob, but seeing as she was no longer on comfortable ground with him, she couldn't even think of him. That was too painful as well.

She had no one. No one to talk to. No one to sit with and feel their presence and feel whole around. No one's shoulder to cry on and no one to wake up to. And she couldn't take it. Thoughts of him leaving again for good were constant. Although Alice's obvious lack of absence fought this possibility. But who knew, she could have refused to leave. He could have left himself and... I stopped there. Thinking was too painful.

S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S

A/N: As I explained, I know, short chapter. But I post immediately after writing and I only have after 10 to write because I'm kind of a mother and have a kid to take care of, so this is me after midnight. I try to write every night, so that should make up for the short chapters. Plus I have to get up in the morning so I try to get to bed at a somewhat reasonable hour.

Special thanks to my ONLY reviewers, despite 142 hits! These two wonderful people are jadasmine who was my first reviewer for this story, and ecaniaga, who was my second and I especially loved this review. It was the PERFECT length for my taste- not that I'm picky- and was very, very helpful. Thank you so much to you guys. To the rest of you, tisk tisk, if you were a writer- I wouldn't dare think someone who looks at a story and doesn't review is a writer- wouldn't you be upset if there were over a hundred hits and two reviews?

-looks back at stats screen-

OME! And some of you guys put me on alert and didn't review? I'm disappointed in you people.

-shakes head in somewhat fake disgust-

I'd hope two of those are from my WONDERFUL reviewers. OK, so I'm buttering them up. So what? They deserve it.OK, I'm done ranting.

Comments? Concerns? Questions? Praise? (Hate?)

Click that little purple-ish button at the bottom there. You know, the one that says go right next to the word review or something? Yeah push that. There ya go now leave a review. Either that or I'll send my pirate on you.

P-) Arrgh I'm a pirate, look at my eye patch.

Be afraid, be very afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, just a quick one before I start so I don't annoy you guys. There was one person confused with this so I will explain quickly. When the writing changes (i.e going from 'I' to 'Bella' or 'she') this is going to be past tense. So in the last chapter, it started telling how we hadn't seen ear or tail end of Edward in a week, and then it switches (there's a line, people) to what she did in that past week. I did use this again here. Let me know in your review if you think it necessary for me to warn you here before I use it, I promise I will. Shutting up now! Enjoy!

BPOV

Sitting in my room alone at a time like this was the hardest thing I could think of to do. Ever. This morning when I hopped up into my truck, in the usual daze that had engulfed my life in the last week, I discovered a small piece of paper waiting for me there.

* * *

_My dearest Bella,_

She nearly collapsed there, immediately knowing who it was from, and the fact that it sounded a lot like the beginning of a letter someone would give before they were leaving.

_I will be in your room at ten tonight. If you don't want me to come, close your window. I won't fight with you. _

_Hope to see you later,_

_Edward_

Suddenly Bella's day was looking brighter. Edward was obviously back in town and she would see him tonight. She felt like screaming his name to the nothingness around her. Being without him for so long was torture, and Bella hoped she'd never experience it again.

School passed in a blur, like the past week. But this was a drastically different blur. This week had been swallowed in a haze from loneliness, sorrow, and pain. She had kept her mind busy only so that the hole would not return and take over her as it had before. _This_ blur was a blur of joy, relief, and anticipation. She wanted to go home and wait for him there. She wanted to bounce uncontrollably when thinking of him. She wanted to seek him out and kiss him and tell him she loved him. She wanted _him_.

* * *

When school finally ended, I cooked a quick and desirable dinner for him and cleaned up the house as much as humanly possible in a few hour period.

I read the note over and over again, despite my memorizing it hours earlier. Looking to the clock on my nightstand, I took note that it was nine-thirty. He wouldn't be coming until ten, so I decided to take a quick shower. I grabbed my bag and walked to the bathroom. I closed the door quietly behind me and moved to turn the water on. After letting it heat up, I stepped in and worked on relaxing myself. Fifteen minutes of this passed, and I considered it futile, turning the water off. I dressed in my pajamas and sat back down on the bed. I looked at the clock again. '9:52' it read. The minutes passes sluggishly as I opened my window and sat back down to tap my foot impatiently.

At exactly ten, he climbed in through my window and stood, unmoving. I did the same, sitting on my bed. In this time of silence, I looked over his person. His hair was glued to his face from the rain, and his mouth was completely expressionless. He wore a long sleeved navy blue shirt that seemed to only further make his spectacularly muscular body more known, and looses khaki pants. I moved back up to look at his eyes, and they scared me the most. His eyes, despite the week and comparatively small amount of my blood taken, held flecks of red amongst the gold. His eyes held hurt and confusion and what looked like distrust in himself.

It had now been roughly three minutes, and neither of us had said anything. The silence moved on until I was ready to snap under pressure.

"Edward" I whispered. He smiled and I stood, causing him to take a careful step backwards. I frowned, obviously hurt. He mirrored my expression and took a carefully planned step towards me while staring at the ground.

I wanted him so much. I wanted him to hold me and soothe me and tell me it was all right. I wanted to breathe him and feel him and know he was mine. I wanted all of this, and he wouldn't come closer than a few feet. Throwing caution to the wind, I bolted to his grasp and shoved my face into his clothing, taking a deep breath and losing everything. Everything except him. Despite my assumptions, he did not move me. He just let me wrap myself into him and be happy. I smiled against him as he wrapped his arms, still oh so carefully, around my head. I felt his stomach move as he chuckled and I took a slight step back to look at his face.

A/N: Okay, well I wasn't planning on adding another chapter tonight, but you've convinced me otherwise. I hung out with a few friends for five hours today and then came home and babysat for another three hours, so I was most definitely pooped. It's two and I'm ready to go to bed, but I'm being generous.

Thank you, again, to my wonderful reviewers. The list grew this time around!

Thanks to jadasmine, natasha, nubian goddess, shante17, pentacle witch 13, ecaniaga,and finally icefang 7.

At the time of posting this, you are my wonderful reviewers for this chapter, and I give you all the praise in the world. Thank you so very much. You all made my day.

Now I'm not sure what made you review, whether it was the story, the buttering up of the previous wonderful reviewers, or the creepy pirate, so I'll put them all up again just in case. Story, check. Butter, check. Pirate...

P-)

CHECK!

Now review as if your life depended on it! Believe me, I'll send the pirate after you...

Thank you so much, and I love you all dearly,

-dsmldejection


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, another quick one before you read. There's another switch of writing here. Again, there's a line and the writing switches from 'I' to 'Bella' or 'she' so it shouldn't be too hard to point out. Also, In the beginning there's a flashback, which I placed just to remind you of where we left off, seeing as it was with Edward for the first time in a week and this is the actual conversation... So, enjoy the chapter!

S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S

_**Flashback: **_

"Edward" I whispered. He smiled and I stood, causing him to take a careful step backwards. I frowned, obviously hurt. He mirrored my expression and took a carefully planned step towards me while staring at the ground.

I wanted him so much. I wanted him to hold me and soothe me and tell me it was all right. I wanted to breathe him and feel him and know he was mine. I wanted all of this, and he wouldn't come closer than a few feet. Throwing caution to the wind, I bolted to his grasp and shoved my face into his clothing, taking a deep breath and losing everything. Everything except him. Despite my assumptions, he did not move me. He just let me wrap myself into him and be happy. I smiled against him as he wrapped his arms, still oh so carefully, around my head. I felt his stomach move as he chuckled and I took a slight step back to look at his face.

BPOV

He smiled my smile warmly to my shattered frame and embraced me tighter. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him until it hurt my own arms. Tears of overwhelmingly pure joy streaked my face as I stepped back from his arms.

"Edward, I... I don't know what to say." Silence began again and we stared at our feet like new lovers would. "Why? Why did you leave?" He took a deep, unneeded breath and began.

"Back at your birthday was a hard time for me. Jasper nearly killed you and the fact that my own brother did so, it nearly sent me on the verge of killing someone I was so furious. But this time, when it was me, I... I wanted to kill _myself_. How I could hurt you so badly when I was so in control was painful for me. My bloodlust and the lust I was feeling for _you_ nearly ended your life. I left partly for being so disgusted with myself, and I was controlling myself. I hunted every three hours every single day and still you can see from how wonderful you were, that you've left a mark on me. You truly have no idea what effect you have on me." He was obviously referring to the small red flecks that penetrated the liquid gold in his eyes. He smiled and I returned a small smile to him. "Isabella," he began, taking a slight and cautious step towards me, "could you ever forgive me?"

"On one condition." I tried. "Don't ever leave me again." His smile grew and he nodded nervously.

"Agreed." He crouched and pounced, landing on my bed with me in his inescapable grasp. He smothered my body in lustful kisses and lay with me, rubbing soothing circles over my body and humming my lullaby until I fell asleep.

* * *

Over the next few months, Bella and Edward never left each other's sides. Bella spent the night with the Cullens at least three nights a week, with Alice as far as Charlie knew. Instead, Bella sat with Edward in his room despite Alice occasionally popping in to ask about something regarding the wedding. Bella now wore the ring proudly and faithfully on her finger, to Edward's obviously enjoyment. Charlie at one point reminded Bella of Jacob, and great strides were made to visit her friend again.

* * *

I held the phone up to my ear and waited as it rung five times and then went to the machine. _Typical._ Billy left a short sweet and to the point statement to please leave a message, and I did.

"Hi, Jake... Uh, it's Bella. I was wondering if I could come over some time... I'd really like to see you again. If you could-"

"Bella?" Jake hissed, cutting me off.

"Oh hi, Jake! How ya doin'?" I could almost hear him smile a big goofy grin.

"Oh, I'm good. Kinda tired lately, but I've been adjusting." I frowned.

"Sam still has you on long shifts?"

"Yeah, but they should be switching again and I'll get a lil' more sleep. So what's up? You wanna come over some time?"

I nodded but noticed he couldn't see me. "Yeah, it's been a long time since I've seen you. How about..." I looked at the calendar by the phone. "Maybe Friday evening? I could come over after school and-"

"Sure, sure." He nearly whispered, cutting me off again. "Hey Bells, I'm real sorry but Sam's calling everyone out. I gotta run. But see you Friday after school. Bye!"

I smiled. "Bye!" He hung up and I went back to doing dishes.

S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S

**A/N:** Hmm, so Bella and Jacob are hanging out again eh? What will come of that? Any guesses? It's obvious to me, but I've got the chapter planned in the crazy tornado above my neck, so... is it obvious to you guys?

Thanks to my reviewers:

Icefang7 (I recognize you from chapter two, thanks for the follow up review!),

Phlowergirl,

Jadasmine (You've been with me from the beginning, thanks a ton! Also, you're reading a story for which I Beta for, I thought that was freaky),

Shante17 (Also been with me, thanks),

Hiya,

Stephanie,

And finally Pentacle Witch 13 (Also been with me for a bit).

So that's all for me! Story, check. Buttering, eh I'll give it a check. Pirate,

P-) CHECK!

Review, guys! I will mention you! And maybe send you my allowance! (I don't get allowance, so you guys can figure out how THAT one works out in your favor.

Thanks!

-dsmldejection


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm gonna apologize in advance, here. I've got some stuff going on tonight and I won't be able to write that long of a chapter, but I might get on later tonight and post a second daily chapter, so there's how I'll make it up. There are no changes in writing this chapter, so have at it! Enjoy!

* * *

I stared at Edward through the entire ride. His eyes were glued the road, mouth pressed into a hard, unexcited line. Nearing the border, I sighed and looked out the windshield. Jacob stood by his Rabbit, pacing back and forth in a few yard line. I looked at the clock. _Three minutes late and he's already nervous? _I laughed to myself. Figures Jacob would overreact like that and think I was a no show. I looked back to Edward and my laughter died quickly. His eyes had squeezed tight in obvious disgust.

"I don't like what he has planned. I'm having a talk with him before I hand you over." I shook my head and he looked at me in a challenging way.

"I think it's ridiculous that you have to be like this. I'll be fine no matter what he has planned, and I have enough common sense to say no if I think it's stupid. I can handle myself, Edward."

"I don't doubt that." He stated in total truth as far as I could tell. "I just doubt him. I detest the idea of you two getting together in the first place, so if he has plans to go" he paused for a brief second "_cliff diving?"_ Oh, no way. I'm going to have to beat some sense into that boy." We now sat in the car at the borderline, Jacob staring at the tinted windshield blankly. He sighed and I giggled.

"Well, here we go." He stepped out and met me at my door to help me out. My arm was still a little sore, so he had been extra caring and considerate, if possible, to make sure I was all right. I walked up to the line with Edward at my side to meet an angry looking Jacob. Edward looked completely blank and a feeling drifted through the air that, frankly, scared the pants off me. I couldn't figure it out; Edward looked even more defensive and Jake has started shivering.

"Uh, hi Jake, what's up?" I questioned as Edward moved in front of me.

"Bella, I'm sorry I'm gonna have to cancel our date." Edward tensed at the word _date._ "Something really, really important's just come up and... I think you should go home. _Alone._" My eyebrows drew together in question. "Your _leech _here will explain everything on the ride home. He looked away from Edward and he turned from furious to something completely different. There was _worry._ Jacob ran into the woods and as Edward led me back to the Volvo, I heard a wolf howl in the distance.

Back in the car, more silence continued. "Edward, you've got to tell me what's going on." I tried. Still he didn't say a word. Guilt flooded his eyes and I felt the whole appearing again. Tears streaked my face as we entered Forks. "Edward! What aren't you telling me? You can't keep what ever's going on a secret forever!" I was sobbing and my yelling made him flinch back against the door. That did it.

"Bella, I love you so very, very much. As you know, you are my life and as far as I can tell, I am yours. And now you've got a decision to make." He paused and I urged him to go on. "Jacob was hiding his thoughts with the fake plans to both lead me to expect all was fine and to get me to come out. He wasn't really sure in the beginning, but seeing my eyes topped it off for him." I looked at the red flecks still in his eyes and realization hit me. "Last week I, I didn't even think about it but, I broke the treaty. Somehow word go out and- oh god Bella I'm so sorry. The pack is coming to get us now and you can either stay here or run with us. But if you run, you can't come back. Black cares for you, a lot, more than I had known before. But the pack leader won't hold back. He'll kill you too for being involved. I'm so sorry. I love you, Bella."

* * *

A/N: Just a quick one because I have to leave! Thanks to my reviewers, I don't have the page up now so I can't name them but you know who you are! You all rock!

P-) Arrgh, beware.

Maybe another chapter up later! Review, review, review!

-dsmldejection


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to my readers who reviewed for chapter four that I didn't get to mention last time! They were edwardandbellabelong2gether (who I've given the award for longest freaking screen name ever), pentacle witch 13, shante 17, icefang7 (who I adore hearing from), jadasmine (who I also love hearing from), and finally tennischica. You're so going to hate me at the end of this chapter. You'll see. Now then, on with the story!

* * *

To me, the decision was obvious. Run with them, or die. It wasn't until we were pulling onto the drive to his home that the movement sunk in. "Alice will buy you new clothing on the way seeing as we can't have Charlie suspect anything. And we'll have to fake our deaths..."

"Charlie." I whispered. He frowned in my general direction and when we stopped, he held me in a soothing hug.

"Shhh, oh Bella its all right. I know this is difficult..." There was nothing to be said. I knew the consequences. And I'd accepted them. Now I was leaving with the love of my life and his family, abandoning mine. I took a deep breath and nodded. Edward carried me into the massive house and the family gathered immediately in the front room. Emmett looked completely careless, his hands in his pockets and looking around the room. Alice seemed oddly non-perky, which frightened me. Something big must be happening to make her calm. Carlisle and Esme stood off to the side at the base of the stairs and looked very worried. Rosalie looked completely disgusted. I was terrified of what she would say to me if we were alone. Finally, I looked to Jasper. Jasper was obviously thirsty, for he stood farther away than usual and his eyes were very dark. I shivered looking at him and he frowned. I felt guilty and he laughed in the back round. Everyone looked at him and noticed he was staring at me.

They all turned back to me and I flushed, of course. Jasper laughed harder and my blush got worse. "What is going on?" Esme asked. "Uh, Jasper is feeling what I feel and apparently it's funny to him." I glared in his direction and he laughed harder.

"She's so abnormal! She's facing possible death in a world of things that nobody thinks is alive and she feels guilty? It's actually very funny." Edward shot Jasper a terrifying glare and Jasper nervously straightened his shirt. "Sorry Bella." I smiled and laughed myself. "That's okay, Jasper." Suddenly everyone stiffened. I looked around frantically, trying to figure out what was wrong. Edward tightened his grasp on me and they all tensed. The speaking was lighting fast, but with practice I was able to keep up. Somewhat.

"They're very close now. The only open place to run is right through the reservation. We'll have to cross the border and go through there." Edward was speaking quickly and we were headed to the door while this happened.

Now Carlisle. "Are they all here? We can't risk being snuck up on in their own territory." Edward paused and answered quickly.

"All but Jacob. He's waiting in La Push. He wants to try and save Bella. Carlisle, we're going to have to fight them." My heart was beating rapidly, to the point it almost hurt. I was screaming out in my head. _No. No. We can't hurt them. I won't let you kill Jacob._

But I knew it had to be done. A plan was somehow decided on in the time I spent making up my mind. I was uninformed and in the way. This could not go well.

* * *

A/N: Now then, you hate me right? Yes, I know, I'm leaving it here. But I DID already post a chapter tonight. And the next is riddled with fight scenes, which I'm just not ready to write. Planning will have to go into this. But there should be another up tomorrow night. Now, as for my reviewers for the last chapter. They were the wonderful:

Icefang7 (You know how much I love you),

Shante 17,

And AliceG. (You are being given the award for question that made me laugh most. Congratulations.)

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have a few things to do, so I'm gonna leave you here. Remember:

Review! I'm telling you, I WILL send the pirate after you! And here he is again to give you all a little warning.

P- (

"Roar, I am a pirate, look at my eyes patch. I am unhappy. There have been less reviews. I have a list, eerily like Santa, but not of nice kids. Arrgh. I will eat those who do not review. (Yes, that makes me a cannibal.) Umm... FEAR ME!"

Thank you, Mr. Pirate.

Thanks!

-dsmldejection


	7. Chapter 7

Driving was proven impossible by Alice. She described us being stopped at all costs and taking all of us out. Going through La Push was something none of us wanted to do, but we knew there was no choice. All of the couples went together; Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, and finally Edward and I. Alice and Jasper hung off to the left to a point that I couldn't see them; Emmett and Rosalie to the right. Esme and Carlisle led, and Edward carried me directly behind them. I was trying to block everything around me out, when I heard several boulders colliding beside us. I looked in question to Edward and he explained with a pained expression ruining his act of calm.

"Two of the wolves went after Alice and Jasper, with two more going for Rose and Emmett. The odds are pretty fair for both sides, but I'm confident all should be fine. With Jacob waiting in La Push and the leader yet to be seen, we should have this handled within the hour and be on our way southeast. I frowned at the word _handled. _Did handled mean the pack being slaughtered? I was fully objective to this, but I knew there was no alternative. Kill or be killed was the game we had been forced into.

Interrupting my thoughts, Edward veered to the right and a ball of pale flashed in my peripheral vision.

"The leader just went for Carlisle. Carlisle plans on trying to talk to him, but I doubt he'll be in the mood to listen." I pictured the Cullens going up against the massive wolves and shuddered. Visions of Laurent being hunted down sent another spasm through my body. Edward mistook it for a shiver from the cold temperature and adjusted himself so that less of our bare skin was touching. Edward informed me when we reached the border and when we broke from the woods a mile or so later, Jacob was standing there in his human form. He looked positively furious, and I flinched away from him in this state. Edward gave me a peck on the cheek and set me down off to the side.

Jacob mumbled just loud enough for me to hear "Leech" and transformed into the wolf I'd seen so many times before. Edward crouched defensively and snarled loud enough to make me grasp my ears. I sunk back and scooted to a nearby tree. Jacob pounced over to Edward, who dodged easily. Jacob growled, frustrated, and tried again. This went on for what seemed like forever. Edward would most likely hear Jacob's next plan of action as soon as he thought it and stayed out of the way effortlessly. Howls rang out through the forest in frequent increments, and Jacob would howl in reply to the action.

Edward taunted Jacob's now panting dog form. "Hah, dog!" He yelled. "You've no chance! Keep trying, you'll die of exhaustion!" Jake tensed and pounced one last time. This time, instead of merely moving out of the way in the same effortless manor, he appeared back behind him and pounced. Jacob went down easily from being so tired and Edward finished him off. Despite my curiosity, I forced myself to look away as Edward began the killing of my best friend. Another pain filled howl rang out, this time in the clearing we resided. It lasted a long time, at one point transforming into a moan and all went silent.

Edward carefully picked up my collapsed and sobbing form and started running again. It had long since become dark and I watched through teary eyes as the pitch-black landscape with an eerie green tint rushed by us. Unsurprisingly, Edward had no problem dodging trees as we ran to nowhere in particular. It donned on me, we were alone.

"Edward, where are the others? Are they..." I couldn't finish but he obviously knew what I was talking about.

"There was only minor damage caused. The others were done fast than us and are waiting at the designated stopping point, at which we'll all refuel and continue on." My heart leaped despite my already optimistic expectations. He laughed silently and held me closer.

"Wait, you said minor damage. What happened? Did someone get hurt?" My eyes watered in fear of someone getting hurt, Alice, Esme, anyone. Emmett and Rosalie went against the female. They were a bit arrogant in the beginning of the fight and they both sustained minimal damage. She was more fierce than they originally expected. All in all, they only received a few scratches." My heart sank. Out of all the Cullens, Rosalie was the one I wanted to be okay the most. I loved them all very much, but I knew how much she seemed to detest fighting for me, because of me, or with me. It felt like a smack in the face to me for her to have to fight because of me and then be injured because of it. I told all of Edward this, and I jumped when he laughed.

"And _why_ is that so funny?" He composed himself enough to speak and cleared his throat.

"It really is funny how you feel in situations like this. I never noticed it until Jasper mentioned it tonight, but you are completely absurd." I frowned and it quickly turned to a pout.

"Edward, how long until we can stop?" I played on the charm and he answered questioningly.

"A mile or so, why do you ask?" He slowed, completely dumbfounded by my act of not caring that he made fun of me and I hopped out of his arms when he had his mind on other things.

"I'll walk the rest of the way, thank you very much." I turned on my heel and continued walking in the direction he was headed. He let out a defeated huff and ran to catch up to me.

"Oh Bella, please don't be that way. You know I worship every move you make! I was just making an observation." His eyes pleaded with me and I thought of ways to not give in.

"I was getting stiff anyway. Could we walk the rest of the way? It's not like I'm incapable..." Of course, as fate would have it, I tripped and fell towards the damp green mud below me. Edward caught me and unsuccessfully suppressed a laugh.

"Oh no, certainly not incapable, she says as she trips over absolutely nothing." He mock answered me. I looked at him in a way that said 'Don't go there' and he continued walking, this time guiding me carefully.

We walked for a long time, discussing nothing in particular. Edward attempted bringing up our engagement, but I denied the subject and moved on to where we would be moving. He claimed it was a 'surprise' and we continued walking. Arriving at the meeting place, we walked inside of a small cabin in the middle of the woods. Here, the family revealed to me that we were leaving to Alaska, where I would be changed, upon my request. All was well and I was finally able to relax. Edward obtained another car and while the others ran, we drove stylishly in a silver Volvo that came no where near as perfect as his own. We arrived to a perfect looking house far away from any civilization and lived for a week or so until my change. Life was relaxing and I wouldn't change it for anything. Life was perfect.

Especially with Edward, life was nothing but perfect.

* * *

A/N: Eh, rush ending. It's late and this isn't really the end. Soooo. Yeah. Next is... EDWARD'S POV! YAY!

I'm excited about it. And maybe later I'll continue on through the life of Edward and Bella. In the sequel you may find...

1. Change

2. Lemons... lemons lemons lemons XD kidding

3. Wedding? I'll need my beta's help on that one...

4. And maybe I can think up another little problem for them to face. Who knows!

But either way, it's all gonna be in this story. I'm not gonna make a new one. Chapter eight will merely be chapter one of EPOV. That way you won't have to search for it forever.

EPOV will not come immediately, for I hope to be doing something on a Friday night for a change. But who knows, maybe I'll be eager enough to start EPOV quicker than I think now. We'll see.

I know, the ending kinda sucked. I have trouble ending stories so, my apologies!

Thanks for reading...

OH! I almost forgot... Thanks to my readers,

Chaotic Streams,

AliceG,

Paintless-ding-repair,

Icefang7 (LOVE YA!),

And finally, NubianGoddess.

You all rock!

P-) "Uhm... BEWARE!"

-dsmldejection


	8. Chapter 1, Edward

Sitting at her kitchen table, I searched Bella's body for nothing in particular. Since our last incident involving the Italian vampires we all dreaded so fiercely, Charlie had been watchful. Our time together was severely limited and the little time we did have, we were either in school, under the watch of Charlie, or she was half-asleep in a fog of exhaustion. So now, when we had the world to ourselves, was when I took in my fill of her luscious being.

Bella whined when I stopped my excavation to hand her a stack of fresh college applications. I moved to her side and leaned to her ear.

"Open them, love." I whispered to her. She slid her finger under the Manilla folder's flap and I shoved my face into the back of her neck. Goosebumps formed on her neck as I heard a tiny scrape on her skin.

I fought as she froze under my tight grasp. _No. _I screamed to myself, _stop. Stop. Stop. _An evil and needy voice answered my demands. _Why? She smells luscious, shy would you want to curb your appetite any longer? What would it hurt to taste her for one. Quick. Second. _I smiled inwardly and agreed, staring at the droplet forming on her pale skin. _Yes, it won't hurt. Just one taste..._

A movement erupted under my grasp and I scowled to the air. I tightened my already stone grasp and moved my hand carefully to the source of the scent. With a gentle squeeze, I watched as it collected over the slight wound and my senses went wild. It continued to collect until the mass became too heavy for it's placement. I cocked my head to the side in interest as it ran down to collect once again, this time on my skin. With a slow and calculated movement, I placed my tongue to my skin after a quick sniff. It smelled impossibly wonderful, and with the taste and smell engulfing my body, I wanted more. _More! _I screamed in unison with the beast inside me. _Keep going! It doesn't matter!_ I squeezed again, this time with more strength, as I moved the wound to my mouth and ran my tongue over it in my mouth.

What liquid was already on the outside was wonderful, and I wanted what was left. With a movement of my mouth, I was pulling what was still behind the wound into my mouth. It was warm and made my mouth feel like nothing I could remember. I sucked harder and with the adjustment of speed, the mass moved and squirmed beneath me once again. I grabbed onto what I could and held tight as a gesture for stillness. A hiss of pain was released as I realized what was happening.

_No. Stop this. You're hurting her!_ I felt the beast shake it's head and laugh ominously. I noticed that through the whole ordeal it whispered to me, _Keep going! It doesn't matter! _With my new understanding and control, it changed it's wording. _Don't stop! _It now yelled. _She doesn't mind! She doesn't mind!_ I felt her whimper beneath me. My eyes widened and she spoke again.

"Edward, _please_. Edward listen to me. It's Bella that you're,... you're _hurting_. Please." I backed to the doorway as Bella moved her hand to brush my face breezily. I flinched away from her reach. I was terrified. _Her touch could send me away again, _I thought. _I could lose her. I... I'm not in control. _

I ran to the door and in security for both of us, I murmured "_I love you." _Tears stained her cheeks as I turned to the door and got into my car. I drove away, listening to sobs rack her gentle, innocent body.

* * *

A/N: Hello, my dearest readers! How has everyone been doing? I've been peachy, just a little bored... Enough with the small talk. Now I have to explain. Yes, my absence was impossibly horrible. I had completely forgotten about this story, to say the least. I was looking for a few dates and while looking through my authored stories, I saw this and cursed to myself. My absence was so long, if you didn't notice, that I had to reread the story to remember what happened and all the details. Please, could you ever forgive me? As of now, this story is officially back in progress, and I will not stop writing until I finish it. If you didn't remember, the story itself was finished all those eons ago before my unexplained absence. I did, however, promise a rewrite in Edward's point of view. Above, as I hope you all noticed, is me keeping my promise. This is the first chapter of A Single Mistake, in Edward's point of view. I was completely engulfed in writing this, and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. There will be at least one more chapter posted tonight, despite the late hour. This, I can assure you. I'm completely exhausted, but I feel like I owe you something, so I'll try to keep this story going as briskly as possible.

Oh, so much to say and so little time.

Finally, my other promise. More specifically, my promise to write a sequel. I have to tell you this will probably not be happening for two reasons:  
One, and the main reason, I have no clue where to take it from here. I think if I try to continue this, I'll just ruin the storyline I started with, so I think you might agree with me in saying it's wise not to do a sequel.

&

Two, a severely lesser and unimportant reason, I am starting school again in a week or so. Until then, there will be last minute school shopping and to my dismay, last minute clothes shopping. Afterward, when school does start, I will be starting my freshman year, and all of those around me tell me the freshman year will be a wake up call for me, seeing as I've drifted through school the last few years with no difficulty. I doubt any of this will slow me down, but either way there most likely won't be a sequel. I have at least two other stories to attend to, so I hope this will make you all... not whine. Ha ha

Finally, my ritual for each chapter.  
Story, check  
Buttering, well I can't butter because there haven't been any reviews yet, so we'll save that one for the next chapter.  
And pirate.

P-( Notice how he is frowning. I decided he was more ominous like that. Love him or hate him, he's staying.

Thanks guys!

-dsmldejection


	9. Chapter 2, Edward

Driving away, I let my mind wander. What would I do now? Bella would undoubtedly hate me. And who could blame her? I nearly took her life, all for something within me, which I had no desire to resurrect in my thoughts. My eyes strayed from the road to stare at my reflection in the rear-view mirror. My eyes, despite their usual gold color, were pitch black with red clearly visible near my pupil. I took a labored breath and planned my escape. Looking down, I took note of my nearly empty gas tank. Driving was certainly out of the question. A new plan formed in my head. I would drop my car at the house and run west. That would give me plenty of time to think, and no boundaries grouped with using a car. I cringed in making this decision just as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and answered it, not checking to see who was calling.

"Alice." I stated in a monotone voice.

"Edward, please, we can figure something out. Just don't leave again. I don't think any of us could stand it if you went _there_ again." I nodded, catching the double meaning in her words. She referred, obviously, to my going into the deep and dark depths that were depression and my trip to Italy. Both of which, I knew I would not be seeing any time in the near future.

"Alice," I repeated, "I'm not leaving in that sense. I'm none too in control of myself at the moment, so I need to take a little... _vacation_, to clear my head." I sighed and let my eyes wander again. "At any rate, I couldn't face the family in my state." I added, my reflection catching my attention again.

"All right, just don't be long. And Edward, please take care of yourself. For Bella." I could feel the sorrow in her voice. If anyone, she was the one who would hate me leaving most, at the moment.

"Don't worry, I will. And Alice, could you do me couple of small favors? If I were to leave the car a mile or so out from the house, could you pick it up? I'd take it, but it's nearly out of gas. And more importantly, keep a close watch over Bella for me. I'd hate for her to be hurt with that dog while I'm away." My lips pulled up over my teeth in rage, and I concentrated on not hurting my steering wheel.

"I will. Please be careful, Edward. Bye." I shut my phone off and threw it into the center consol. I was already at my pre-planned parking spot, so I pulled over and climbed out, leaving the cell phone in the car for Alice. I could hear her nearing the area from the southeast, so I ran as fast as I was capable in the opposite direction. I let my knowledge of the country ahead of me fill my thoughts. Planning routes and hunting grounds, staying away from all signs of humanity and as far into the thick northwestern forest as was possible. Anything to keep her out of my head. Anything, to keep me from losing my mind.

* * *

A/N: Okay, here you go. This is the second chapter in Edward's point of view. Obviously, it's not all of chapter two. If you remember correctly, chapter two is over the course of about a week, and Bella was numb, in many ways. The time passed unnoticed and in a blur. But with Edward, the week dragged on, minute by minute, with the guilt of hurting his beloved and the horror that she might not take him back. All in all, the week will probably be summed up in a chapter or two, seeing as it's the same thing everyday. Why would I want to bore you with that?

Unfortunately, I'm almost positive this is it for my updates tonight. It's after midnight and I'm very, truly tired. Also, I've not gotten any reviews, which is expected, but hated. I don't blame you, not only has it only been about a half an hour and I've only gotten four hits, but who knows, you might be giving me the could shoulder for not updating sooner. I don't know.

Either way, review!

Story, check.

Buttering, still no reviewers, so as of now, check.

Pirate,

P-( What the heck, let's let him say a few words. Mr. Pirate?

"You no give reviews. That make Mr. Pirate maaad. You review now, or else I put you on my list. List is bad... BEWARE!"

Thank you, Mr. Pirate.

Thanks again,

-dsmldejection


	10. Chapter 3, Edward

As I ran, I listened to the woods around me. The wind rushed through the tree's leaves as I passed, nearly unnoticed and undisturbed. With a quick jump to the left, I dodged a tree and listened as a fast heartbeat came closer to me. I adjusted my direction towards it and stopped a half a mile away. It was a small deer, large enough to hold me over until I found some bigger game, but not large enough to start the feeding frenzy. I pounced, breaking its neck and sinking my teeth into its warm flesh. I shuddered above it, remembering the feeling when it was my Bella's blood that erupted my control.

I buried the carcass and started running again. I wasn't paying attention to any landmarks, but as well as I could tell I was near Minot, just south of the United States/ Canadian border. It was my third day away from home. I already missed being able to stop in a comfortable place that didn't involve dirt and trees. I sighed and calculated my time away. My plan was to start my trek home on Thursday, to arrive home on Saturday, one week after I left. Today was Monday, so I would travel to a few miles west of Lake Superior and then turn around. I smelled an upcoming river and decided I should stop to rinse off a bit. I knelt down and splashed water on my face, looking to my eyes in disgust. Despite my nearly constant feeding, my eyes still held large swatches of red blurred with the gold. With a huff and a quick jump, I continued my pointless journey.

* * *

I stood from the pack of massive, drained mountain lions and buried them. Taking in the surrounding few miles, I decided it was time to start heading home. In passing the same little stream I stopped at those few long days ago, I caught my reflection once again. My eyes were a liquid gold, but still managed to grasp the stripes of hard red running from my pupil to my outer iris. My original hope was to rid myself of all of those mockingly irritating flecks, but it was quickly proven impossible in such a short timeframe. I planned on stopping wherever possible to hunt, and did so in the coming days.

* * *

My nerve began slipping from my mind frame as soon as my family's thoughts evaded my silence. It had been pleasant, having my thoughts to myself. But I would trade the silence for my Bella any day. _Bella._ Oh how I wanted to see her. Unfortunately, I had arrived ahead of schedule, and found myself stopping on my front door step at four AM, Friday morning. I couldn't disturb my beloved's sleep at this ungodly hour. In my thought provoked daze, I entered the main room and found myself thrown to the ground by an all too eager Alice. She hugged me and helped me up, leading me farther into the house, where Emmett tackled me to the ground in a similar way to Alice's welcoming present. I laughed and pushed him off me. We stood up and Carlisle stepped forward, Esme holding his hand tightly. They both had huge smiles glued to their eager faces.

"We're so glad to have you home." I nodded and looked to Esme, who's thoughts suddenly changed direction.

"Edward," She spoke clearly, stepping forward away from Carlisle. "Don't you ever do that again. I was so worried that you wouldn't return again. I trusted Alice dearly but... well I had the right to worry." I laughed and gently placed her hand in mine.

"Don't worry. I don't think I'll be heading out again anytime soon." Esme let out a breath of relief and the family went off on their own, all except Alice and I.

"Alice." I smiled, as did she.

"Edward." She giggled and my smile widened.

"Thank you so much for doing all of this for me. I felt so much better knowing my Bella was safe in your hands." She nodded and began.

"Well, you can't imagine what I came home to when I returned after picking up your car. Everyone was furious with me for letting you go. It took me days to convince them it was what you needed." She let a mock shiver run down her back and I laughed.

"Yes, well, I'm truly sorry for that. I'm glad you made it out alive." We stood in silence for a moment, and my heart sank when I saw Bella in Alice's thoughts.

"Yes, Bella was a different matter. I did my best to keep her optimistic, by my own mood was a bit altered so it didn't work as well as I had planned. You may have to do some work to fix things up." I nodded. She was right. What I did probably made her so furious that she'll send me away without a word. I deserved that.

"Well now, I have a quick errand to run after I clean myself up a bit. I won't be joining you in school today. If everything goes well with Bella, I'll be back in on Monday." She nodded and turned away from me, heading towards her room.

"Oh, and Alice, don't tell her I'm back. I want her to be completely hostage to my plan." We smiled in unison and she nodded. I scribbled a short note on a piece of paper and then headed out the door.

After a quick run, I arrived at Bella's home. Her truck was parked securely in the driveway as usual, right next to Charlie's police cruiser. I walked to the driver's side door of the truck and placed my note on the seat, just as I had to long ago before my first hunt after I confessed what I was to Bella. I shut the door quietly and started back home. On the way, I read the note to myself in my head.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I will be in your room at ten tonight. If you don't want me to come, close your window. I won't fight with you. _

_Hope to see you later,_

_Edward_

Please, oh please let her forgive me.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Well, here's the next chapter! You can see that this takes care of chapter two. Like in Bella's point of view, Bella will find the note and go to school. I'm saving their meeting for the next chapter, so I hope you can bear with me until then. This was a pretty long chapter for this story, so... appreciate it!

You may have noticed this chapter is being posted a lot earlier in the day than my usual updates. It will probably be pretty much like this for a while. I calculated in my head, that to get a reasonably good night's sleep, I'll have to get myself to bed at around eight. So I'm going to start trying to do that tonight.

I finally got some reviews! Thank god, I was getting worried. Here we go!

CaffineYankee, I'm glad you like Edward's point of view so much. I have to admit, it's a lot harder to write than Bella's, but I enjoy it a lot more too. I guess the work is worth it!

And finally, Bridgiewidgie ( ), You are awesome. This dude reviewed like, a million times. It made my day. I'm totally speechless. Mr. Pirate and I thank you for your kind words. It's not often that he gets a compliment, so as you can probably imagine, it's going to his head. He's claiming he's 'King of the Pirates'. Poor thing...

I think I start school the nineteenth or something like that. I'm Irish! You're connected to me now. lol

-Note: I call everyone dude, male or female, so if you are a chick, don't take it as an insult please...-

Story, check.

Buttering, check.

Pirate,

P-( -clears throat-

Oh sorry, _Mr._ Pirate, King of the Pirates...

P-( Review! Or else King of Pirates will get you. All of you... except Bridgiewidgie ( ). You my best friend now.

CHECK!

Thanks guys,

-dsmldejection


	11. Chapter 4, Edward

Waiting until ten o-clock was the hardest thing I think I'd ever had to do. I cheated in every way possible, without going against my word. At a few minutes past nine thirty, I woke from a blur and found myself waiting in the woods across from Bella's house. It was raining and I was getting drenched, but I didn't care. I wanted to see her so badly. I wanted to see her and feel her and _smell_ her...

* * *

Edward, standing in the rain and staring up to his beloved's window, took a step forward. His mouth watered with venom and he felt himself slipping away. With a deep breath, he could smell her from here. She was in the bathroom, taking a shower. He smelled her sweet shampoo. But it was nothing compared to her blood. He wanted to take her then. He made plans in his head. Scale the outside of the house. Break the window open. Go to the bathroom. And she would be his. He took another step forward and heard a voice behind him.

"Edward." It was Alice. He stopped breathing and turned to face her. She was frowning, as was he.

"Thank you, Alice. I'm alright now. I can handle it from here." She stayed, staring into his eyes for just a second longer, and then disappeared, with nothing but the rustling of the leaves to show her presence.

* * *

I turned back to the house and looked again. I saw, which I hadn't noticed before, that the window was closed. I sank to the ground there, but refused to look away.

_Please, just let her open the window. Please. Please. Please._

I listened to her move about the room. When I heard her putting her clothes on, I looked away, as if I were there and were able to see her. She crossed the room and sunk to her bed, and I lost all hope then. She was going to bed, without the slightest movement to open the window. She didn't love me anymore. She didn't want me. I was enraged. I was crushed and hopeless and dead inside. But with all of that inside me, I wasn't able to blame her. Who could? I left _twice._ The first time, trying to kill myself. She'd finally gotten tired of me and my ridiculousness. I felt myself chuckle and- in a numb, careless way- stood from my slouched position and turned to leave. Suddenly there was movement. I listened to her footsteps, one by one, pull her towards the window. She paused and I watched as she struggled to shove her window open.

I waited for those painfully long minutes to pass, concentrating on the light tapping of her foot. At one-minute 'til ten, I listened very hard to the whole neighborhood. Everyone was sleeping, including Charlie. Everyone except my Bella and me. I listened for one last second checking for any passing motorists that would notice a strange blur cross the street, and just as ten o-clock hit, I ran and scaled her wall. I jumped once I was halfway there, and landed silently on her floor. I looked to her and froze.

I fought with myself. _You shouldn't be here. You can't handle this. Leave now! Go, before you kill her!_

Someone else spoke to me in my mind. _It's fine. Everything is okay. You've been hunting religiously. You're okay. Stay. Stay. Stay. _I was pulled out of my stupor when she spoke. Her butter-smooth lips opened and she whispered, "Edward." I couldn't help but smile. She saw this and stood. I felt like I'd been slapped in the face. I wanted to charge. I wanted to steal her away from everything. I wanted her. She was _mine._ She was my property and I could do what I wante-

I took a step backward, toward control. I regained my composure and saw her frowning. She thought I didn't want her near me. But it was the exact opposite. I wanted her near me, but she couldn't be. With a strong breath outward, I looked to the ground and took a careful step forward. I felt her staring at me, and suddenly, with no warning, she was running to me. But I couldn't move. I needed to move. If she touched me, I would lose it. I couldn't keep it together if she came that close. But through my mental arguments, she had already arrived at my side. She had wrapped her arms securely around my waist and my hands hung frozen in the air- too afraid to have any more of my body touching her than already was. But she was alive. She was here, with no space between us, wrapping herself against my body, and she wasn't dead. I hadn't killed her. Ever so slowly, I moved my arms and carefully wrapped my hands around her head. We were together again at last. It all felt so right. The irony compelled me. As I chuckled in response to my own inside joke, she shifted her head and stepped back, and I was staring into the eyes of an angel.

* * *

A/N: Wow, so now we know what Edward's been up to! I didn't have that whole almost losing it thing planned, but it came to me. And I wasn't ready to be done with Alice, so she had to be involved on last time...

And it gave me an idea. I LOVE this story, and I'm not ready to let it die. So I was thinking, who else would like to see it in Alice's point of view? I like the idea. So I think once I post this I'm going to put up a poll on my page on whether or not I should do it in Alice's point of view or if I've already ruined the story enough by writing the same damn thing over again... because that's what I'm worried I'm doing... but what ever! Go vote! It won't be blind, so you can see how it's going after you vote...

Thank you to my reviewers icefang7 and CaffineYankee! You guys rock. And if you didn't notice, the pirate -OW DON'T HIT ME! I'M SORRY!- _Mr._ Pirate got promoted, as my wonderfully observant reader CaffineYankee mentioned. Now he thinks he can hit me when I don't add in the stupid -OW OK!- the title which I'm not allowed to call stupid... Damn pirate... -OW STOP HITTING ME!-

OK, so my dad took me hostage tonight and made me watch four episodes of Rescue Me with him, which I didn't fight with him about because I love Rescue Me, but it was bad timing but... whatever you guys don't care. Ha ha. Alrighty then. So this is where I'm leaving it for tonight, and I'm going on a four week FanFiction vacation until I get my school stuff squared away so uhm, I'll see you in four weeks? Yeah so, toodles!

-Walks away-

Hah, you didn't think I was serious did you? That's sad, do you believe everything I say? Holy crap Bernie Mac just died! Hah kidding, but yeah, not really. He's dead. Jeez, we're going to miss him. A moment of silence for Mr. Bernie Mac everybody! -Shut the hell up Mr. Pirate! Jesus!- OK, I loved him but I don't have time for a moment of silence.

Because...

Not only am I NOT leaving for a four week FanFiction vacation, but I'm adding another chapter tonight. Isn't that great! Ha ha, I'm high off of something... kidding.

So hang in there, there's the whole conversation thing coming up next.

Thanks,

-OW! SORRY!-

Mr. Pirate everybody, P-( Argh

Get away, freak!

-dsmldejection


	12. Chapter 5, Edward

As she looked up to me, I smiled, finally happy to be somewhere. For the past week, I had felt dead, and it was not a pleasant feeling. But now I felt like the world was back as it should be. I was with Bella and as far as I could tell, we were happy. I didn't want to change anything. I felt her pushing away slightly, so I pulled my arms to my side and watched as she took a step backward.

"Edward, I... I don't know what to say. Why? Why did you leave?" I could tell that she was upset with me. If only she could understand. I took a deep breath- through the mouth just in case- and started the longest story of my life.

"Back at your birthday was a hard time for me. Jasper nearly killed you and the fact that my own brother did so, it nearly sent me on the verge of killing someone I was so furious." I cringed, hoping this confession wouldn't scare her. She stood, as observant and uncaring as ever, as if I hadn't just told her I wanted to kill someone. "But this time, when it was me, I... I wanted to kill _myself_." Now I was pushing it. Surely she would ask me to leave now. I took another quick look and saw that despite a quick flinch, she was fine and wanted me to continue. God, how I loved her so. "How I could hurt you so badly when I was so in control was painful for me. My bloodlust and the lust I was feeling for _you_ nearly ended your life. I left partly for being so disgusted with myself, and I was controlling myself. I hunted every three hours every single day and still you can see from how wonderful you were, that you've left a mark on me. You truly have no idea what effect you have on me." I was worried she wouldn't follow, but I could clearly see that she knew I was referring to the markings in my eyes, revealing my mistakes for the world to see. "Isabella," her name tasted bitter sweet on my lips. I took another careful step forward. "could you ever forgive me?"

She smiled, and seeing it, I couldn't help but smile myself.

"On one condition." She laughed. "Don't ever leave me again." My smile grew and I nodded quickly. Surely, this wasn't an agreement I deserved, but I would take it any day, no questions asked.

"Agreed." I laughed. An idea was hatched in my head, and I acted upon it as if under instinct. I crouched and pounced, landing on her bed with Bella safely in my inescapable grasp. I smothered her body continuously in lustful kisses and lay with her, rubbing soothing circles over her magnificent body and humming her lullaby until she fell asleep. I was content sitting here once again, with the love of my life. A chill ran through her core and I looked down, noticing how we were laying. My arm was laying on her pillow, with her head resting on it. That couldn't have been comfortable. I pulled my arm away from her head and looked over the rest of myself. Her leg had wrapped around mine in her sleep, and her arm had moved upward to rest on my side. She was lying without a blanket, against my unnaturally cold, _wet _body. In one swift movement, I pulled my leg from hers, placed her arm to her side, and tucked the blanket around her waist to keep her warm. The window was still opened, blowing a freezing cold wind into her once warm bedroom. On the way out, I shut her window and ran back to the house to get cleaned up and changed. I was back to her side long before she woke, and I was not missed at all.

* * *

Over the next few months, Bella and Edward never left each other's sides. Bella spent the night with the Cullens at least three nights a week, with Alice as far as Charlie knew. Instead, Bella sat with Edward in his room despite Alice occasionally popping in to ask about something regarding the wedding. Bella now wore the ring proudly and faithfully on her finger, to Edward's obvious enjoyment. Charlie at one point reminded Bella of Jacob, and great strides were made to visit her friend again.

* * *

As Bella pulled the phone up to her ear, I sat at her side in an empty chair at the table. I smiled at her as she waited for an answer. I heard it ring five times and then went to the machine. The dog's father said to leave a message, and she began.

"Hi, Jake... Uh, it's Bella. I was wondering if I could come over some time... I'd really like to see you again. If you could-"

"Bella?" Jake hissed, cutting her off. I frowned in disgust to his oblivious rudeness. Bella waved her hand to me in dismissal and I chuckled silently.

"Oh hi, Jake! How ya doin'?" She smiled widely and I looked away, hiding the look of distrust and hatred that had evaded my uncaring look.

"Oh, I'm good. Kinda tired lately, but I've been adjusting." Bella frowned. I hated how he so easily made her sad. I hated everything about him...

"Sam still has you on long shifts?"

"Yeah, but they should be switching again and I'll get a lil' more sleep. So what's up? You wanna come over some time?" I looked back and listened, wanting to hear what they said. Bella made a face at my eavesdropping and I laughed again. 'Sorry' I mouthed. She nodded in a sign that I had been forgiven.

She nodded again as a response to his question and I did my best to keep from making noise when I was laughing hard enough to bring pain. "Yeah, it's been a long time since I've seen you. How about..." She looked towards the calendar by the phone. "Maybe Friday evening? I could come over after school and-"

"Sure, sure." He nearly whispered, cutting her off _again_. Who taught that animal manners? He doesn't even apologize, the mutt.

"Hey Bells, I'm real sorry but Sam's calling everyone out. I gotta run. But see you Friday after school. Bye!" I heard as he hung up on her- another rude act I would add to my black list for Black. Ha, ironic.

She smiled. "Bye!" How could she smile when he's clearly being very, very rude? It's amazing how things effect her. She stood, tapping me on the head with the phone and placed it on the receiver. She walked to the sink and went back to doing dishes, me by her side.

* * *

A/N: Awwe man! I don't want to leave it here! But it's one AM. And I haven't gotten any reviews. And this is my second looooong chapter of the night. So I have to. Oh! And it's right before a fighting time, which is a prime place to leave it. So, I have not choice.

No reviewers, so I can't butter anyone up! You're killing me here, guys!

Mr. Pirate won't stop hitting me! -OW!- And now he's verbally abusing me. He called me a lousy writer! Hey, that's below the belt! -OW OK I'M SORRY!-

I have to go, he's getting the baseball bat.

Review! It hurts me when you don't! -OW!-

-dsmldejection


	13. Chapter 6, Edward

Bella's eyes were boring a hold into the side of my head the entire time. I tried to ignore it, but the fact that she barely even _blinked _made it a bit more difficult. We were arriving at the border and I was very unhappy about it all. Jacob never really appealed to me in the way that he seemed to for Bella. He was cocky and immature and _dangerous _as far as I was concerned. What could she see in him? But despite all of this, I could not complain in the slightest about her friendship. When I left, Jacob Black swept up the pieces that I had left of Bella. The Bella I saw in everyone's mind was terrifying and I owed a great debt to the dog for doing me that kindness. I just wished the debt wasn't repaid by quality time _alone _with Bella. I heard Bella laugh under her breath and I looked to her, seeing she was laughing at Jacob. I quickly turned away before she caught me staring and I focused my attention on his plans for their day out. I gasped internally at his idea of fun and pressed my lips into a hard line to keep me from doing anything rash.

"I don't like what he has planned." I admitted. "I'm having a talk with him before I hand you over." She shook her head as if telling me I was forbade to speak with him. I looked at her and egged her on to tell me otherwise.

"I think it's ridiculous that you have to be like this. I'll be fine no matter what he has planned, and I have enough common sense to say no if I think it's stupid. I can handle myself, Edward." I held a laugh in and shook my head. With the choices she'd made (_me_) I was more than sure that she was completely incapable of making good decisions for herself. But I couldn't tell her that. She would be furious and I didn't want to see her off when she was upset with me. I settled for the alternative.

"I don't doubt that." I lied. She seemed to believe me. So easily convinced... "I just doubt _him_. I detest the idea of you two getting together in the first place, so if he has plans to go" I paused for a moment to check his thoughts again to make sure I wasn't mistaken. "_cliff diving?_ Oh, no way. I'm going to have to beat some sense into that boy." I laughed in horror to myself but made a quick peek to my right to make sure I hadn't upset her. Surely she knew I was only joking about hurting him. At the moment. We now sat in the car at the borderline, Jacob staring at the tinted windshield blankly. I sighed in response for the events to follow and she giggled at my feelings.

"Well, here we go." I stepped out quickly and met her at her door to help her out. Bella's arm was still a little sore, so I had done my best to be extra caring and considerate to make sure she was all right. I felt horrible about all of it, but she brushed me off as if I had merely stepped on her foot while dancing. I walked up to the line with my Bella at my side to meet an angry Jacob. Looking back to his mind, I realized what was going on. How could I have forgotten? What have I done? Surely this can't be happening. But it was. I placed my face into a completely blank mask in order to keep Bella from being alarmed. Despite my attempts, her heart rate picked up and I held her closer to my side. My body shifted ever so slightly in a more protective stance around Bella once the first of many violent shivers broke through Jacob's back.

"Uh, hi Jake, what's up?" I praised Bella mentally as she attempted to calm him down with a few casual questions.

"Bella, I'm sorry I'm gonna have to cancel our date." I tensed unconsciously at the word _date, _hoping Bella wouldn't notice. I had a feeling my troubles were being wasted. "Something really, _really_ important's just come up and... I think you should go home. _Alone._" I watched from the corner of my eye as her eyebrows drew together in question. "Your _leech _here will explain everything on the ride home. He broke my inescapable gaze and turned to face Bella. But once again, despite my obvious dislike for the boy, he acted again in a manor that would make me think otherwise. For a moment. He worried for her and what would happen if- he was more fond of the word _when_- his pack caught my family. Jacob ran off into the woods and I led Bella back to the Volvo quickly. His howl broke through the growing silence.

I did my best to look relaxed, which was no easy task when I was moments away from breaking the steering wheel clean off the dashboard. "Edward, you've got to tell me what's going on." I knew I would have to tell her eventually, but I just couldn't do it. I searched for the right words and the overwhelming guilt leaked through my carefully placated mask. She grasped her chest and I felt as if I could feel the tears streaking down my cheeks. Instead, tears streaked her beautiful face as we crossed the county line and entered Forks. "Edward!" She yelled. She'd never really raised her voice at me, and I flinched back away from her. "What aren't you telling me? You can't keep what ever's going on a secret forever!" She was sobbing now and all I wanted to do was hold her. But I had to tell her first. I arranged the words in my head mechanically before confessing my mistakes. She knew she had won.

I started with the very easiest truth. "Bella, I love you so very, very much. As you know, you are my life and as far as I can tell, I am yours." I held back a flinch for that ridiculous decision. "And now you've got a decision to make." I paused, searching for the right words. "Jacob was hiding his thoughts with the fake plans to both lead me to expect all was fine and to get me to come out." I was disgusted with myself for falling for his plan so easily. "He wasn't really sure in the beginning, but seeing my eyes topped it off for him." I saw her eyes flash to my eyes and then she looked back to the road. "Last week I, I didn't even think about it but, I broke the treaty. Somehow word go out and- oh god Bella I'm so sorry." I was near sobbing now, but if one of us, I had to keep it together. We wouldn't make it without that. "The pack is coming to get us now and you can either stay here or run with us. But if you run, you can't come back. Black cares for you, a lot, more than I had known before. But the pack leader won't hold back. He'll kill you too for being involved. I'm so sorry. I love you, Bella." I was silent and waited for her to think about the options placed before her, and to make her choice.

* * *

A/N: Here's your next chapter, wonderful readers! I can't believe I'm posting again, seeing as I not only posted two chapters last night, and I only received two reviews, but quite frankly, I'm used to getting a low cut amount of reviews. And, my favorite reviewer of all time, CaffineYankee left a great review. Seriously, you should check out her stuff. Ha ha

Well then, on to the buttering.

Icefang7, I love hearing from you. Your reviews are short sweet and to the point and you always make me smile. I really hope to hear from you some more.

CaffineYankee, as always, I love the long review. Every time I see you in my mailbox, my day gets a little brighter. And not only do you praise me, but you challenge me. About the third person thing, that made me worried. I used that for a few reasons. One, yes I was cheating and making it easier on myself. I promise you I won't go half way any more again. I had originally thought it was more interesting in third person, but with your question, it made me think. I'd feel like too much of what actually happened would have been lost if I had stayed with Edward. All of the detailed descriptions of what was happening, with him walking towards her and the things that I thought made the scene eerie, would be replaced with, in very dumb-downed terms, _'God, she smells so good.'_ I just thought it would be more appealing to the descriptive side of any reader to have what was really happening shown, not what Edward saw. And with that, I am done on the subject of that particular scene. On a lighter note, I too laughed a bit when Edward mentioned his 'black list' for Jake. I felt like with my talking about how much he owed Jake in the chapter, that there needed to be some of his other opinions expressed as well. Plus, the idiot in me stood up and said 'Hey! It's a black list, and his last name is Black! That's hilarious!' I laughed for a good twenty minutes for that sad excuse for humor. And finally, please, I beg of you, stop promoting Mr. _King _Pirate. His name has gotten very, very long and I would bet my allowance- which I don't receive- that I spend an extra twenty minutes a week spelling out his name, titles included. But, with your treat of war between pirates and vampires, he stopped hitting me, which is good. So I thank you kindly.

Holy crow, as Bella would say, that has to be the longest response to a review I've ever written. Those of you who aren't CaffineYankee, I'm sorry if you spent time reading that in hopes of seeing something with substance. Ha ha

So, I get bored at night so there could be another chapter up, but who knows. As for the vote for Alice's point of view, I have no way of knowing if the poll actually showed up on my page, although I suspect it didn't. So I'd just love if you'd tell me in a review. I'll let you know in every chapter how the poll is swaying.

Review, please, please, review!

I had to make the pirate a crown. Thanks, CaffineYankee.

X P-( (So what if it doesn't look like a crown? Do you think I care?) Arrrrgh REVIEW FOR MR. KING PIRATE! GO, NOW! I'LL EAT YOU!

Thanks,

-dsmldejection


	14. Chapter 7, Edward

It seemed like her decision was made immediately, and for years to come I hoped she had in fact made the right decision. I nodded in response and started planning further. This wasn't going to be a happy ending for either of us, but it was what needed to be done. _Survival of the fittest. _I thought. I laughed to myself at my bleak humor.

"Alice will buy you new clothing on the way seeing as we can't have Charlie suspect anything. And we'll have to fake our deaths..." We both hated that part, but it was a vital aspect of being forgotten.

"Charlie." I heard Bella whisper. It pained me to see how much this pained her, and frowned unintentionally. I pulled to a slow stop and turned to her, enveloping her small body in a comforting hug. I comforted her with soothing murmurs until she was under control. She sucked in a deep breath and nodded, feebly. I picked her up into my arms and stepped out of the car, shutting the door lightly behind us. I could hear our family talking quietly about the fight to come, each more unhappy than the last. When we walked in, they appeared in the front room to meet us, standing closely to their spouses. I placed Bella on her feet beside me and watched as she met each of their gazes. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. Her heart skipped a beat and then restarted, quicker than before. _I wonder what she's thinking? _

Finally, she looked to my brother Jasper. He had always been the most supportive brother when it came to emotions and things like it. I had asked him to keep his distance all those months ago when they first met Bella, and I was surprised to see he still held that promise. He stood in the back round, even slightly farther behind Alice, and was not breathing. I felt bad for him, having such little control, and I knew I made it worse by brining Bella around him so often. But he had never complained and I thanked him dearly for that. Jasper was obviously thirsty, and it was apparent that Bella noticed this as well. She shivered looking at him and he frowned. With the drop of a pin, Jasper lost it, breaking out into loud guffaws of laughter. He doubled over himself, clutching his side and still barely breathing inward. Everyone looked at him and noticed I he was staring at Bella.

I looked back to Bella and she flushed, a beautiful shade of red warming her cheeks. Jasper laughed harder and her blush darkened.

"What is going on?" Esme asked.

"Uh, Jasper is feeling what I feel and apparently it's funny to him." Bella surprised me by unleashing a terrifying glare in Jasper's direction and he laughed harder.

"She's so abnormal! She's facing possible death in a world of things that nobody thinks is alive and she feels guilty? It's actually very funny." Hearing his thoughts aloud, I was furious and turned to shoot Jasper a piercing glare. He started yelling apologies in his mind while carefully keeping his eyes down to fixing his shirt.

"Sorry Bella." Bella smiled and laughed.

"That's okay, Jasper." She assured. Suddenly I was being attacked by two things at once. It was dark and suddenly I saw the pack running through the woods on our land. The vision was enhanced by my ability, and their conversational thoughts came to me. I concentrated on the scene and made a map in my mind to show where they were and where we would have to go. The answer did not excite me. I tightened my grasp on Bella's shoulder and my stance tensed.

"They're very close now." I grieved. "The only open place to run is right through the reservation. We'll have to cross the border and go through there." I was heading to the door, pulling a frightened and confused looking Bella. My family followed me closely.

Carlisle started demanding information. "Are they all here? We can't risk being snuck up on in their own territory." I stopped, checking through the minds of those around us and counting pack members. I started walking again and answered quickly.

"All but Jacob. He's waiting in La Push. He wants to try and save Bella." I scoffed. "Carlisle, we're going to have to fight them." Bella's heart was beating rapidly in the back of my mind as I did all in my power to get her out alive.

* * *

A/N: And here we are again, right before the fight. I already have the next chapter written, so despite my jam packed day tomorrow, there will be a chapter posted tomorrow as well. The fight scene was interesting to write in Edward's point of view, but very difficult. I actually had to write it in Jacob's point of view first so that I could know what was going on for everyone. I'll post that after the last few chapters are posted in Edward's point of view. It poses great significance, you'll see.

I've gotten no requests for Alice's point of view, so I guess you guys don't want it. I'll keep it open in case you change your mind. It shouldn't be too hard, seeing as everything that happens is already written, and I just have to make it from Alice. It was pretty hard with Edward with the whole mind reading thing, but manageable. Alice's should be about as hard as Edward's with the visions. But with Alice, once the wolves are involved all that goes away so, easy enough. Also, there's potential for a sequel. Writing in Jacob's point of view gave me inspiration, so that will come some time later on. Let me know if you're interested in the idea of a sequel. I know I am. Plus, I don't want to leave you, my awesome TWO reviewers. Jeez, if there's anyone else out there that reads this other than Icefang7 and CaffineYankee, you owe them a huge thanks for buttering me up to make me want to write this thing. Seriously, go to their profile and say thank you, you gave me a story that is worth reading. I am too lazy to review, so thank you for doing it FOR ME! God, you guys make me mad.

Anyway, I had a good conversation with Icefang7 and I know I love her. She's the most awesome reviewer and I owe the world to her. But she'll have to share it with...

CaffineYankee! You do too much for me. Seriously. Both of you rock. You've got your own styles of reviewing, and they both make me smile. Keep up the great work, guys. I cherish your reviews.

Well, that's it for me.

Mr. Pirate?

P-(

Where's your crown?

P-( -Cough- Lost it. -Cough cough-

Ha ha, well you did, didn't you? Because you kept hitting me. So now you're not allowed to be Mr. King Pirate. Serves you right.

Thanks,

dsmldejection


	15. Chapter 8, Edward

Carlisle and I discussed plans and started running toward La Push. "Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, you flank me on the right. Esme, Emmett, Jasper, you on the right. Emmett, there's sure to be a good fight for you, most of them are on your side. We'll split up and-" Rose and Alice cut me off with a light hiss.

"I don't want to separate." I shook my head and they waited for my rebuttal.

"We have to, all of the pack is splitting up and they'll do anything to get us down." I could tell they weren't going to go quietly.

"Why don't we split up in groups of two? You and Bella, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, Esme and I. That way, everyone knows who they care about most is safe and we're still split up." I hadn't wanted to spread us that thin, but knowing it was the best compromise I could get, I accepted.

"Fine. We'll all head for La Push and go as far as possible without a fight. We'll meet a few hundred miles east and go from there." They nodded and I looked down to Bella, who looked like she'd just woken up from a very long nap. I smiled down to her and looked up, hearing the thoughts of four wolves. I hummed her lullaby for a while, hoping she could hear and it would calm her down. But she wouldn't unclench her fists at her side, so I gave up and concentrated. I heard as two wolves approached Alice and Jasper, and dodged to the right to nearly miss them. A large crash rang through the woods and Bella's eyes flew wide open. She looked to me in surprise. Her brow pulled together in question and I tried to answer her calmly.

"Two of the wolves went after Alice and Jasper, with two more going for Rose and Emmett. The odds are pretty fair for both sides, but I'm confident all should be fine. With Jacob waiting in La Push and the leader yet to be seen, we should have this handled within the hour and be on our way southeast." She frownedand stared at my chest as we ran.

I heard the pack leader approaching and shifted to the right again, nearly hitting Carlisle in the side. Bella's head snapped to the side to try and keep up with what was happening, so I filled her in again. It was only fair that she know how things were going.

"The leader just went for Carlisle. Carlisle plans on trying to talk to him, but I doubt he'll be in the mood to listen." There was silence on her end for a few moments, and a shudder ripped through her body. Another spasm racked her joints and I took note of our speed, the temperature, and how much of our bare skin was touching. I held my arms out farther from my body and balanced her expertly on my forearms. When I neared the border, a wall of stench hit me, reminding me to tell Bella where we were. She nodded absentmindedly and I continued running. We broke from the woods a mile or so later. Jacob was standing in the center of a large plot of land in his human form. He was furious, and I felt Bella flinch away from him. I gave Bella a kiss on the cheek and set her down off to the side. _God, let her be okay. We're okay. We're okay. Okay. _

Jacob mumbled "Leech" under his breath and transformed and crouched defensively. He screamed in his head. _I'll kill you, you ass hole. How could you do that to her? You left her and came back to nearly kill her? What happened to doing the right thing for her, huh? It doesn't seem like you're doing much for her, are you? So what, you expect to win here and then go off and make her like _you_? How could she possibly want that? She loves me too. She loves me too. _Each stabbed me like the point of a nail, but I held strong and appeared untouched.

I saw his plan for the next move and as he pounced, I moved a fraction of an inch to the side. He landed on the ground beside me and growled again. He tried over and over again, always coming close, but not close enough. Pounce. Dodge. Pounce. Dodge. We were moving in a circle. _Always _moving. But when he came close to getting between Bella and I, instead of jumping to one side, I'd jump to the other. He was obviously tired now, and he told me in his thoughts, but he still attacked. Pounce. Dodge. A howl broke through the brush. The wind was knocked out of him as I heard a howl, which he claimed was Jared. I listened as the fights went on around us, but paid close attention to Bella. She was watching closely, trying to see who had the upper hand. Her breathing was labored, but she wasn't crying and she wasn't unconscious. Pounce. Dodge. Another howl, this time Paul. This went on forever until Embry, Leah, and finally Sam fell. Pounce. Dodge. I listened as my family ran, leaving us behind. They all gave me a damage report, and I nodded to myself. Time to finish this up.

"Hah, dog!" I yelled through a victorious smile. "You've no chance! Keep trying, you'll die of exhaustion!" He did not respond, trying to calm his erratic breathing. He pounced, landing on the ground, but collapsing to the ground. His paws were bloody from the rough ground, but I watched closely in awe as his wounds quickly closed without any sign of infection. I flew through the air, above his head and landed on his back. Bones snapped and I listened as his organs slowed. I was in a haze, attacking him with all that I had. I threw punches into the small of his back and scratched through his hot skin. With each punch, I heard more snaps and punctures inside of him. He looked up at Bella who had thankfully turned away. _She loved me too. She loved me too. _I heard his thoughts change from the earlier and he howled again, changing back to his human form. He whispered, "She loved me too" and moaned in pain. He passed out and I knew from how much damage had been caused, that he would be dead soon.

I turned from Jacob slowly, trying to regain control. Picking her up, I saw Bella was sobbing and knew the best thing was to get her away from here. I ran for miles before she looked from my coat to the area around us. It was dark now and I watched as she strained her eyes to see. I jumped from left to right, dodging trees and trying to keep everything quiet for her.

Bella whispered through a scratchy throat, "Edward, where are the others? Are they..." She didn't finish, but I knew her question.

"There was only minor damage caused. The others were done faster than us and are waiting at the designated stopping point, at which we'll all refuel and continue on." Her heart did a joyful back flip and she waited to regain control of herself before speaking again. I laughed silently at her reaction and held her closer.

"Wait, you said minor damage. What happened? Did someone get hurt?" I felt as warm tears touched my shirt and I answered her quickly.

"Emmett and Rosalie went against the female. They were a bit arrogant in the beginning of the fight and they both sustained minimal damage. She was more fierce than they originally expected. All in all, they only received a few scratches." She moaned quietly.

"Awe, not Rosalie! Rosalie was the one I wanted to be okay the most. I love them all very much of course, but I know how much she seems to detest fighting for me, because of me, or with me. It felt like a smack in the face to me for her to have to fight because of me and then be injured because of it." I listened politely and when she was done, I couldn't help but laugh. She jumped in surprise when my laugh broke out through the trees, completely uncontrolled.

"And _why_ is that so funny?" I took a deep breath and worded my answer.

"It really is funny how you feel in situations like this. I never noticed it until Jasper mentioned it tonight, but you are completely absurd." She frowned to herself, and as if immediate, turned to a pout.

"Edward, how long until we can stop?" Her words dripped with compassion and my mouth dripped with temptation.

"A mile or so, why do you ask?" I slowed to a walk, trying to find the reason to her question. Without noticing, I had stopped and I gasped as she jumped out of my arms.

"I'll walk the rest of the way, thank you very much." She pointed her nose to the air and turned to walk the direction I had been heading. I decided to leave out the fact that she was heading a bit out of the way, and sighed in defeat. Her heart jumped when I appeared to her side and I started begging for mercy.

"Oh Bella, please don't be that way. You know I worship every move you make! I was just making an observation." I played up my eyes, knowing she had once called them dazzling.

"I was getting stiff anyway. Could we walk the rest of the way? It's not like I'm incapable..." I chuckled to myself, trying not to make her mad as she tripped and fell. I reached out my arm below her and caught her a foot above the ground.

"Oh no, certainly not incapable, she says as she trips over absolutely nothing." I knew the sarcasm would not earn me any good reactions, but I couldn't pass it up. She looked up to meet my eyes, and I noticed the same glare she had given Jasper earlier that day. I positioned her in the right direction and placed my hand on the small of her back, walking slowly and happily the rest of the way.

I attempted conversation as we walked to cross the time. I decided it was a good time- private time- to discuss our engagement. She merely shook her head and asked about our new living arrangements. I stopped and leaned down to her level, running my nose from her jaw to her chin.

"It's a surprise." I whispered and started walking again. She stood, dazed, for a few moments and ran to catch up with me. I listened as we walked up through the backyard of our designated meeting place, a small cabin in the middle of the woods. I glared at everyone as they ruined my surprise. They revealed to her that we were leaving to Alaska, where she would be changed, upon her request. She turned to me and hugged me.

We hunted in shifts, and when finished, I rented car while the others ran. We drove silently in a silver Volvo. I had seen it on the lot and chuckled, renting it and pulling up in the driveway. Bella smiled and then, noticing it wasn't my Volvo, she pretended, badly, to be happy about it. We arrived at the new house within the next day. It was positioned in a similar location to the one in Forks, far from any life. While sitting in our room late one night, Bella told me she was ready to be changed. We readied ourselves for a week, getting proper supplies and hunting constantly. I changed her successfully and three days later, she was mine forever. Bella was content and as long as she was happy, I was happy. We lived together in the snow of Alaska and never left each other's sides.

A/N: Here you go again! The fight scene, how action packed. Ha ha. OK, so I've still not gotten any word concerning Alice's POV or a sequel. But I did get a preference on the fight in Jake's POV, so I'm going to be posting that one next. Uhm, I think that's all I really have to say...

CaffineYankee, you know how much I love you! Your review was really, really long this time! I don't even write that long of reviews! Go you. Ha ha

Icefang7, sorry about the short chapter, you know how it goes. Love hearing from you! Keep it up!

And now, our newest buddy in reviewing hall of fame, Vampiric.sesshy.luver.0823 with a really, really, REALLY long screen name. I'm not even typing that. I copied it from the e-mail and pasted it! Ha ha. I'm glad to have you on the team. CaffineYankee, Icefang7, meet Vampiric.sesshy.luver.0823. Great, everyone's acquainted.

Mr. Pirate,

P-( Arrgh, review! I'll eat YOUR stories! Ha ha ha ha ha!

Wow, that's a serious threat. You're lucky if you're not a writer.

Thanks,

-dsmldejection


	16. Fight Scene, Jacob

_Now, we'll lead them toward La Push and Seth will be waiting with Leah. _I was numb, barely paying attention to Sam's plan. We all sat in the clearing a few miles from the border. Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, and Quil were our newest pack brothers. We all hated having so many doomed to this life, but the new blood would help in the fight. Everyone ignored my thoughts, except Leah of course.

_No! I don't want Seth part of this! He's too young and I don't want him getting hurt. At any rate, I want to get my teeth around that blonde... _She lessened to a low whisper at the end, plotting her little scrap. Leah was always the first to fight with Sam.

_Can it, Jake. _Sam and Leah both yelled at me, and I lie down next to Sam.

_Alright, Seth, Collin Brady, you're going to stay in La Push. I don't want to hear any arguments. Go now. _They bowed their heads in defeat and turned back toward home, mumbling profanities in their thoughts. I laughed, seeing how eager they had been to fight, but was pulled away by Sam's next plan.

_...I'll go for Bella and the leech she runs with..._

_No! _I snarled. I_ want them. Sam, you go after the leader. Please, I need this. _Sam deliberated for a moment and agreed.

_Fine, Jacob you stay here and wait for Bella and her leech. Leah, you go with Paul and take the large one and the blonde. I'll take the head leech and his mate, and Embry and Jared, you go for the small female and her mate. Where is Quil? _A large huff and whine went out through the pack and I answered quickly.

_He won't leave Claire. We all tried to get him but he wouldn't budge. Said he wouldn't leave her with so many leeches around. _Sam nodded his big muzzle and murmured.

_Fine, but rip the little punk to pieces when we get back. We needed him. Everyone head out, they'll be on the move soon._ We howled in unison and turned to the border line. I sat, watching them run and waited.

After they were gone, I had changed back to my human form. I could hear them coming this way, and knew I only had minutes to prepare myself. Suddenly I heard them being picked off, one by one. All that was left running was Bella and her leech. I braced myself as they ran through the thick brush on the outskirts or the clearing.

Bella was in his arms, staring at me like I was the devil himself. She flinched away from me, burying her head in his clothes. I glared at the leech, doing anything I could to distract him. I ran through my thoughts of Bella when he left, but it didn't seem to phase him. He broke my stare, looking down to give Bella a kiss. He set her down a few feet away and appeared back in his original spot.

I could feel the heat running through my spine, and muttered "Leech" before transforming. I heard my shorts shred as I crouched on my front paws and threatened him. _I'll kill you, you ass hole. How could you do that to her? You left her and came back to nearly kill her? What happened to doing the right thing for her, huh? It doesn't seem like you're doing much for her, are you? So what, you expect to win here and then go off and make her like you? How could she possibly want that? She loves me too. She loves me too. _I repeated those words in my mind throughout the entire fight.

I pounced, landing on the ground where his feet had once been. I growled again, and tried over and over again. Pounce. Dodge. Pounce. Dodge. I was tired now, but still holding strong. Pounce. Dodge. A howl broke through the brush. My heart sank, and I felt like I would throw up. Jared had been taken down. I howled back in motivation and turned my attention back to my fight. Pounce. Dodge. Another howl, this time Paul. This went on forever until Embry, Leah, and finally Sam fell. Pounce. Dodge. I was pulled from my trance when the leech spoke to me.

"Hah, dog!" He yelled. "You've no chance! Keep trying, you'll die of exhaustion!" I took this time to catch my breath a bit, and pounced. I watched, as if in slow motion, when I collapsed to the ground, the leech whipped around and landed on me. I felt my back break and a few of my ribs crushed, puncturing various organs. My heart slowed to a low and slow throb as the leech attacked me. I looked up at Bella who had turned away. _She loved me too. She loved me too. _With another howl, I felt myself changing back, and whispered, "She loved me too." I moaned, and passed out, watching Edward and Bella run off to their happily ever after.

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the day late update. I live in Florida and right now we've got Tropical Storm Fay breathing down our necks. It's nothing serious, 74 mile an hour winds, nothing to worry about. I've seen much worse. But last night there were just a few rain storms that threatened to shut down the power, so I didn't want to risk messing my computer up. So here I am now! Here's the fight scene in Jacob's POV.

As for Alice's POV and the sequel, you may have to be patient with me. Out of all seven of my classes, four or so are honors, so I've got quite a bit to worry about tomorrow, Monday, on my first day of school. I'll be putting all of my attention towards that, which means FanFiction takes a back seat.

Regarding Fay, my county is the only county that might shut down schools Tuesday and maybe Monday, so I'll spend that time writing, but I'll be hand writing. Once again, I'm not going to risk messing my computer up just for FanFiction. So either way, you'll probably get your story updates eventually, but not any time soon enough to, say, allow you to hold your breath. I just wanted to let you know that.

Please don't PM me complaining, which I doubt any of you would do, but I've had it happen before. My inbox is out of control with my extended family, friends, hobby updates and of course, FanFiction.

I WILL NOT FORGET ABOUT YOU! Ideas concerning this story run through my thoughts constantly. I will not forget as I did a month or so ago. I can promise you that.

Everybody, enjoy your lives. I don't really have any in progress stories, but there are a few other complete stories of mine if you don't want to lose the 'dsmldejection fever'. I'm not telling you that you should, I'm just telling you that you _could._ Big difference. Also, if oyu check my page at the bottom, there's different links to things like my myspace and email. Also, there's a link to a FanFiction myspace that I've created with a friend so advertize stories we like. There's a few in the blogs section there, if you'd like to check it out for something else to read. As you can tell, I don't like to leave my readers hanging with nothing to read.

SO, that's all for me. My parent's computer has a virus that I have to take care of, so I'm out of time.

Love you all!

-dsmldejection


	17. Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry for the author's note chapter. But I felt it was necessary.

As I said before, I'm finished with this story at the moment. I really hate the sound of that, but it's kinda how it works out, at the moment.

My last update was on the seventeenth, and I'm writing to you now in the wee hours of the twenty-second. Let me explain my absence. The seventeenth was a Sunday, more specifically the day before my first day of school. I was at school all day Monday, obviously and it all went downhill from there. At this time on Tuesday morning, tropical storm Fay rolled towards my city of Port St. Lucie. Little rain was expected, and the sixty-mile an hour winds were nothing compared to what I've been through. But still, it was possible that it would cause my power to flicker, risking the life of my writing and my computer itself, so I decided it was in all our best interest to leave it off.

By Tuesday evening at 8:30, we were sitting in the dark in my living room, our hopes being slaughtered with the setting of the sun. The power had gone out in the middle of the Olympic, and we were all very upset. Of all things, we hoped we would not lose power. But there we were, griping to each other in a hushed tone, taking turns in front of the window. For 36 hours we lived like this: having to leave the house for any sufficient meal and dreading the return to our sad little existence, with temperatures outside topping to 78 and temperatures inside topping at 85. On Wendsday night at 11 PM, our power was restored after hours of hassling Florida Power and Light, and possible pounds sweat off. That brings us to the twentieth. On Thursday the twenty-first, I was busy cleaning up our yard from the numerous limbs of trees and foliage that had been blown off during the nights. So that brings me to now, only a few hours into Friday. Our county was given the whole week off, as a result of 50 percent of streets being flooded, along with the main school official building.

So, as of now, the story is still on hold, seeing as I've only experienced one day of school so far this year and I still have no idea how much the work load will turn out to be. I just wanted to let you all know I was, in fact, alive and not lying in a flooded ditch somewhere in southern Florida.

Please, just everybody keep in mind that Fay is not done yet. It is moving westward at two miles an hour at the moment, and god only knows what it will do over the warm waters of the Gulf of Mexico. Make sure you watch it if you're anywhere near there. Don't be as naive as I was. Maybe you'll make sure you don't jinx yourself over the Fanfiction community as I did.

On a lighter note, I'd like to thank last chapter's reviewers:

Barbiedoll123, you reviewed a few of the chapters and we're all thrilled to have you on board.

and

The beloved Icefang7. You know how much I love hearing from you. I smile seeing you in my inbox.

Well guys, the reviewing really sucked for that chapter. I'm serious here, you guys better be specially messaging these guys for making me want to continue.

But I just looked at the newest feature, 'Reader Traffic' and got really depressed. I've gotten the least amount of hits ever for the last chapter. That totally sucks. I don't know, I might reconsider a sequel and Alice's POV. I don't want to write for only like, three people. It's really starting to drive me crazy. _What could I do to make them read?_ I think. But nothing comes to mind. So I'll let this story sit out for a while and see if it catches anyone's attention and go from there.

Sorry to leave this one on a bad note. I'll remove it when (if) I update.

Thanks,

-dsmldejection


	18. I'm Alive! Now Watch My Stories!

-crawls out from under rock-

-brushes self off-

-looks around-

-notices fans sitting on the edge of their seats-

-waves like an idiot-

Hey! What's up, guys? How you all been doing? -cough-

Yeah, so I know the last update was in like... October. And I'm real sorry about that. I had sort of a dark period there. But I've found a lot of free time seeing as I've pretty much stopped going to school and I sit around the house all day.

So a couple nights ago I couldn't sleep and I started thinking of new story ideas. I've come up with five new story lines, a few comedies, and the fact that I still have to finish The Sick Passing of Time, Broken Hallelujah, and write the sequel to A Single Mistake. So, I've got a lot on my plate right now. I will first finish this story, because I've been so rude and kept you all waiting for so very long. Then I'll finish Broken Hallelujah, and then I'll start a new story! So, hold on to your hats, because you're about to be drowned with dsmldejection's writing.

Hopefully you'll all forgive me and stay as loyal as you all used to be. When I updated. xD

Thanks so much! Updates will be up as soon as I write them!

-dsmldejection


	19. Authoer's Note!

**A/N:**

Hey guys, it's your favorite writer dsmldejection here again! I know, that was a little big headed, but I figure I deserve a little schmoozing seeing as I'm here updating.

The important news is, I'm going to start working on another work! It's probably going to be the one who is advertized on the poll on my page!

Obviously, the story will have to develop in a chapter or two before the actual problems talked about arise, so you still have a chance to get in a vote! So far, losing her sense of smell is winning, and I'm very happy about that. I'd love to do something so... so interestingly unique in my mind.

So go vote! I'll take down the poll once it comes time that I have to write that part.

Put me on author alert if you already haven't! That's the only way you'll see when I come out with a new story!

Hope to see you at the new story!

-dsmldejection


End file.
